It is well known that diapers must be frequently changed, and a wearer's skin cleansed between changes. For this reason, cleansing cloths or wipes are needed for each diaper change, but a parent or caregiver may be out of, or unable to locate, wipes when a diaper change is needed. In addition, wipes are generally pre-moistened for convenience, and require a leak proof container to keep the wipes from drying out and to protect surrounding surfaces from the moist wipes. Often, these containers are left opened allowing an entire container full of wipes to dry out thereby becoming less effective. In addition, other diaper administering items may be needed, such as powder or lotions, and which also require a separate container for storage. It is also well known that diaper wearers, most often infants, can grow at such rates that they outgrow the diapers purchased for them thereby leaving a parent or caregiver with an unusable supply of outgrown diapers.